Forest
by Safeplace
Summary: Orage, pluie diluvienne et obscurité, les soldats sont terrifiés par le spectacle que la nature leur offre. Humidité et panique des chevaux, le Caporal se retrouve en difficulté, seul dans cette forêt inhospitalière. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque qu'il fera la soudaine rencontre d'une subordonnée en pleine nuit ?
1. Forest

_**Forest**_

 _ **Cette fiction se déroule après la 57e expédition extra-muros sauf que dans mon histoire Petra n'est pas décédée contrairement à l'anime.**_

 ** _Pairing: Levi Mikasa_**

 ** _L'univers et les personnages ne sont pas à moi._**

 ** _Merci a Having Some Fun Here, correctrice de cette fic !_**

* * *

_ On retourne au château ! Stabilisez vos chevaux et ne traînez pas !  
C'était Hanji qui criait à en perdre la voix, afin que tous les soldats puissent l'entendre.

Il faisait nuit, il pleuvait des cordes, le ciel grondait, l'atmosphère était grisâtre, oppressante et glaciale. Ils fuyaient une nouvelle fois pour leur vie, mais cette fois-ci, c'était la nature elle même qui menaçait de les dévorer. Les arbres géants étaient presque imperceptibles à cause de l'épais brouillard qui inondait la forêt et tous pouvaient s'y heurter à la moindre inattention. Seuls les éclaires les aidaient à se retrouver dans cette course mortel. Pourtant leur plus grande crainte à ce moment était bien se faire frapper par ces mêmes éclairs. Les objets métalliques qu'ils portaient et ces arbres attiraient, tel un piège, cette force destructive.

La boue devenait de plus en plus dense, ralentissant les animaux et augmentant plus le stresse des troupes. Les cris provenaient de partout, que ce soient des soldats paniqués à cause de cette situation, ou des chevaux qui huaient, effrayés par l'orage et la peur de leurs cavaliers.

C'était un vrai désordre.

Chacun faisait de son mieux pour maîtriser son étalon, éviter les obstacles et rester près des autres.

En tête de file, le major gardait son calme, bien qu'à chaque coup de tonnerre, il craignait qu'un éclair ne les atteigne. Avec l'aide de ses subordonnés, il dirigeait les soldats vers la sortie de ce piège infernal, redoutant de perdre une de ces vies inutilement.

Le commandant entendait en fond des hurlements venant de toutes les directions, mais sa vision étant toujours restreinte, il était incapable de voir si il y avait des victimes. Il était le responsable de cet entraînement qui tournait au cauchemar, sa conscience l'innocentait en pensant au temps imprévisible, mais il n'acceptait pas qu'un bataillon d'exploration qui avait accepté d'être utile à l'humanité ne meurt par son "erreur".

L'orage se manifestait toujours avec férocité, la pluie frappait violemment les feuillages et le vent sifflait, apportant une vague glaciale. C'était une symphonie imposante et effrayante, jouée par la nature.

L'invisibilité se dissipa légèrement au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, les soldats se voyaient mieux et esquivaient mieux les obstacles. Un soulagement général se fit ressentir lorsqu'ils purent voir leur camarades, en vie, mais la délivrance serait totale, lorsqu'il auraient enfin quitté cette forêt.

Le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité galopait à l'arrière gauche de son major, ses mains rougies et glacées par le froid tenaient fermement son cheval et son expression était dure et amère. Levi n'aimait pas cette sensation de petitesse et de vulnérabilité, être incapable de se mesurer à cette force qui lui coupait le souffle. Il ne s'imaginait en aucun cas mourir aussi minablement, frappé par la foudre. Intérieurement il jurait en pensant à cette excursion plus qu'inutile, sans pour autant blâmer son supérieur. Il avançait, fixant le dos de ce dernier et espérait apercevoir la sortie de ce bois.

Mais c'est alors qu'un bruit fracassant se fit entendre un éclair était tombé près d'eux. Les animaux s'affolèrent, épouvantés par ce bruit, chacun essayant de voir d'où cela venait. Le Caporal se mit vivement sur ses gardes, un tel retentissement ne pouvait provenir que du foudroiement d'un arbre. Cherchant de tous les côtés, il ralentit sans s'en rendre compte, nerveux et agacé de ne rien apercevoir.

_ Caporal ! Attention derrière ! Avertit un soldat.

Il se retourna et aperçut le haut d'un arbre qui tombait droit sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus accélérer, il devait se séparer de la troupe pour y échapper. Sans que sa monture ne s'y soit préparée, il la dirigea rudement vers la gauche, s'écartant alors de sa brigade, et l'arbre tomba à terre en émettant un nouveau bruit assourdissant. Le sol glissant, il perdit après quelques mètres l'équilibre et chuta sur l'épaisse boue marron. Une jambe du Caporal fut violemment écrasée par son cheval et il lâcha un grand cri de douleur tout en essayant de l'extraire. Effrayé par son maître, l'animal se remit rapidement sur ses pattes et galopa loin, laissant le soldat à moitié allongé, seul et blessé.

Les nuages se dissipèrent petit à petit, laissant place à une légère pluie et la lueur de la pleine lune s'infiltrait entre les arbres. Ce dernier éclair avait été comme un coup final avant que la tempête ne disparaisse. Après ce vacarme, un silence intense errait dans la forêt.

Le Caporal se tenait à un arbre, regardant sa jambe blessée et se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. La température était toujours aussi basse, son corps entier était gelé et il frissonnait à chaque coup de vent. Son uniforme était tâché et légèrement déchiré, après qu'il se soit accroché à une branche lors de sa chute. Désorienté et blessé, il donna un coup poing sur le tronc où il se tenait, tout en lâchant un hurlement rauque.

Il partit ensuite en boitant, laissant son équipement tridimensionnel sur le sol, trop lourd pour qu'il puisse encore porter. Il arracha et garda seulement une lame par prudence, même s'il était dans un territoire sans titan. Levi marcha pour se réchauffer et ne pas s'évanouir à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa jambe droite. C'était dans cette forêt glaciale, visiblement sans issue, et rarement empruntée, qu'il allait devoir passer la nuit.

* * *

_ Il n'est toujours pas revenu après qu'il ait esquivé cet arbre ! Peut être qu'il s'est perdu ou même blessé, nous devrions aller l'aider ! S'exclama Petra à l'égard de ses compagnons et son supérieur.

Galopant toujours, le bataillon d'exploration ne s'arrêta pas, continuant son cheminement vers la sortie. Ils étaient trempés et fatigués, et après que l'orage se soit arrêté, plus aucune voix ne se faisait entendre. Il y avait seulement les réclamations de leur camarade qui résonnaient.

_ On ne peut pas y retourner, les chevaux s'affaiblissent et on risquerait de perdre quelqu'un d'autre ! Répondit Hanji, essayant de résonner sa subordonnée.

_ Et bien j'irai seule ! Elle commença alors à ralentir.

_ Non Petra. Je te rappelle que c'est un soldat exemplaire et qu'il a eu a faire à pire qu'une nuit en forêt. Demain il reviendra au quartier.

Son supérieur hiérarchique venait de lui imposer de ne pas secourir son camarade et, bien que c'était contraire à ce qu'elle demandait, elle était dans l'obligation de l'accepter. Reprenant alors la cadence, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière, espérant voir le Caporal, en vain. Il n'y avait que cette étendue de troncs sinistres et sans vie.

Seuls les claquement de sabots retentissaient, les soldats ressentaient à peine leurs mains accrochées aux rênes et, seconde après seconde, ils espéraient quitter cette forêt oppressante et intimidante et s'échapper de ce froid qui leur glaçait le sang. Les combattants étaient conscients qu'ils étaient vulnérables face à ce pouvoir plus terrible que leurs ennemis habituels. Ils n'allaient sans doute pas oublier de si tôt cette expérience presque traumatisante.

* * *

Errant d'arbre en arbre, Levi sentait son énergie s'épuiser dangereusement. A chaque pas, son pied encore valide s'enfonçait dans la terre, ses vêtements trempés pesaient sur sa peau qui commençait à le brûler à cause du froid. Des larmes commençaient à remplir ses yeux bleutés qui étaient sans arrêt attaqués par le vent glacial, ce qui lui était plus qu'inconfortable. De sa manche il essuya d'un geste ces gouttelettes gênantes. Son état était déplorable, le manque de sommeil s'ajoutait aux désastres en titillant ses paupières, mais dormir dans ces conditions serait suicidaire.

Il s'arrêta alors dans une petite clairière pour s'appuyer contre un tronc, la lune éclairait cette espace dans ses moindres détails et l'herbe verte scintillait, reflétant l'éclat de la lune. Le silence qui régnait était intense, seule sa respiration était audible dans ce lieu inhospitalier.

Le Caporal était à bout, il scrutait les constellations pour retrouver les points cardinaux et garder espoir, jusqu'au lendemain pour reprendre le chemin. À ce moment il ne sut quoi penser de ce qui lui arrivait. Devait-il jeter la faute sur son supérieur ? Il songea ensuite que c'était inutile mais surtout épuisant de chercher un fautif car il n'y en avait pas.

Son souffle ralentissait peu à peu depuis sa chute, un très mauvais symptôme, il fallait qu'il marche pour éviter l'hypothermie. Mais c'est en reprenant sa marche, qu'il entendit un bruit dans le bois derrière lui. La lame à la main, Levi observait attentivement, sur ses gardes. Il était près à se défendre, même dans cet état. S'approchant avec méfiance, il était sûr qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il y avait quelque chose de vivant dont il pouvait ressentir la présence, une autre chaleur, un autre souffle, une autre personne... Il se tourna furtivement sur le côté, prêt à trancher en cas de nécessité mais il se figea net et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à sa découverte.

_ Mikasa ? Son prénom s'échappa instantanément de ses lèvres.

C'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait imaginé: rencontré un de ses subordonnés. La soldate était en position d'attaque, son épée dégainée et pointée vers lui.

Il remarqua que ses cheveux lui collait au visage qui lui-même était rosi à cause de la température. Elle avait des égratignures sur le visage, une déchirure se trouvait sur sa poitrine, dévoilant légèrement le haut de son sein gauche et son uniforme était tout aussi sali par la boue que le sien. Malgré cela, elle semblait être en meilleur forme que son supérieur.

Celle-ci, remit alors son arme dans son fourreau, constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et fixa son Caporal d'un air inquiet. Elle voyait qu'il tenait à peine debout, sa démarche bancale et son regard plus qu'affaiblit et pu en conclure qu'il était très amoché.

_ Venez Caporal, j'ai trouvé un abri près d'ici. Laissez-moi vous aider. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Perplexe, il s'éloigna un peu lorsqu'elle prit son bras pour le mettre autour de son cou afin qu'il prenne appui sur elle, mal à l'aise de se faire aider, surtout par une de ses subordonnées. Si Levi avait encore la force d'avancer seul, il aurait s'en doute protesté par orgueil, mais à ce stade il ne pouvait plus refuser. Il essayait juste d'éviter de lui imposait tout son poids. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa main, le tenant fermement.

Durant leur cheminent, la soldate pouvait entendre la respiration lente mais forte de son Caporal. Il expirait et inspirait de sa bouche et si ses cheveux ne voilaient pas sa joue, elle ressentirait même son souffle effleurer son visage.

Après s'être faufilés entre les arbres, ils aperçurent enfin une autre petite clairière où se trouvait un vieux chalet en son centre. L'habitat était grisâtre, le bois craquelait à certains endroits, de la mousse recouvrait une partie et il semblait être abandonné. Cependant, il avait l'air solide et ne risquait donc pas de s'effondrer. Ils allaient alors cohabiter là jusqu'au lever du jour, en pleine forêt et dans un chalet inhabité depuis un certain temps. Levi se sentait un peu soulagé d'avoir un abri, certes pas très accueillant mais c'était tout de même un refuge. Et puis il avait de la compagnie. Seul, il se serait certainement évanoui avant l'aube.

* * *

 _ **Merci d'être passé, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

 _ **Cette fic ne contient que 2 chapitre donc le prochain sera le dernier.**_  
 _ **Ceci est ma première publication, donc vos avis me sont très utiles pour continuer, Please :)**_


	2. Forest (fin)

_**Forest**_

 ** _La suite de ce Two-Shot._**

 ** _Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira en entier :)_**

* * *

Une chemise blanche, tâchée et trempée par l'aventure, s'étalait sur un lit. À côté se trouvait le Caporal, assit, tête baissée et laissant quelques gouttes glisser le long de ses cheveux ébènes jusqu'à disparaître sur le sol sombre.

Dans la petite maison en bois, il n'y avait que le bruit des étincelles émanant de la cheminée qui se faisait entendre et une chaleureuse lumière tamisée voilait la pièce, révélant ainsi un aspect plutôt agréable du chalet. Depuis leur arrivé, les deux soldats ne prononçaient pas un mot; l'un sur le lit, l'autre sur une chaise près du feux, leurs corps exténués se reposaient enfin. Après des heures et des heures passé, sous la pluie et dans le froid, ils ne pouvaient pas trouver un meilleur abri, en plein milieu de cette forêt.

Mi-allongée devant de la source de chaleur, les paupières closes et les bras comme désarticulés le long du montant de son siège. Mikasa ne bougeait pas d'un iota, bien que les tissus qui la recouvraient étaient toujours humides, elle se sentait tout de même bien. Les éclats du feux étaient apaisants à ses oreilles et la sensation chaude sur son visage pâle, la reposait. Cet endroit et cette atmosphère, lui reflétait certains souvenir refoulés.

Plongée dans l'abysse du passé, elle fut finalement réveillé par des pas venant de l'autre côté. Elle se retourna et découvrit son supérieur hiérarchique qui s'était mis debout et se tenait désormais face à la vieille et sombre armoire de la pièce.

_ Vous ne devriez pas vous lever, conseillait-elle calmement, s'inquiétant pour sa blessure.

Il essayait d'ouvrir le placard en tournant les poignées dans tous les sens puis agacé il finit par forcer l'ouverture d'une traite laissant échapper un grand bruit et de la poussière.

_ On ne devrait surtout pas garder ces uniformes.

Levi farfouilla l'intérieur, des claquements métalliques, de vaisselles et de toutes sortes d'objets retentissaient. Il en sortit par la suite des tissus et referma l'armoire.

_ Tien, lui proposa-t-il en jetant une chemise sur le second lit où la soldate était la plus proche et il garda l'autre vêtement sur son bras. Change toi.

De nouveau le silence et les étincelles obstruaient le chalet. Mikasa restait immobile, il est vrai qu'ils ne pouvaient pas garder ces vêtements humides pour cause de tomber malade mais elle hésitait à se déshabiller en présence de son supérieur. Celui qu'elle avait une fois haïs d'avoir meurtri son frère puis celui qui l'avait aidé à le secourir. Cela l'embarrassait.

_ Et bien, tu compte me regarder me changer ? Questionna-t-il de son flegme éternel.

_ Non non. Balbutia-t-elle.

La soldate prit son vêtement et se mit alors face au mur pour se dévêtir. Quant à lui, il était à l'opposé, devant une petite fenêtre qui avec la lumière, renvoyait son image, tel un miroir.

* * *

Dans le château d'Utgarde, actuellement le quartier général des bataillons d'exploration, à la suite du long périple qu'ils venaient de traverser, les combattants à la cape verte étaient enfin soulager d'être parvenu sain et sauf. Hors de ces grands murs sinistres, le froid était à son apogé, régnant en maître sur tout le territoire mais à présent ils ne ressentaient plus cette sensation glaciale torturer leurs peaux, leur geler le visage et paralyser leurs mains. Tous réfugiés dans leurs dortoirs respectif, les soldats essayaient de retrouver une température corporelle normale avant de prendre une douche plus que mérité.

Un brouhaha inondait le couloir conduisant aux chambres, ils se racontèrent entre eux leurs points de vue sur cet excursion et toutes sortes d'avis se faisaient entendre. Il y avait même des rires et l'atmosphère était redevenue "normale" malgré la dangereuse expérience qui venait de prendre fin.

Cependant, ce ne fût pas le cas de tout le monde car non loin se trouvait un jeune soldat aux yeux vert qui se tenait dos à un mur, près de la porte de son dortoir. Son uniforme trempé pesait encore sur son corps et ses sourcils froncés et poings fermés montraient sa confusion. Eren ne cessait de penser à cette situation ou plutôt à une personne, depuis le coups d'éclair final. Il regrettait d'être revenu entre ces forteresses sans sa sœur adoptive, qui s'était égarée dans les bois, comme son supérieur. Il se remémora ensuite cet instant où il avait hésité à faire marche arrière pour elle mais il se ravisa; à cette pensée sa mâchoire se serra. Et bien que sa peau souffrait encore du fait qu'il portait toujours cette tenue glacée, il n'y prêtait aucune attention, savoir que Mikasa était resté dehors était plus douloureux.

_ Eren ?... Hésita une voix près de lui Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements.

Le soldat aux iris vert avait le regard perdu devant le sombre mur qui lui faisait face. Il resta muet durant quelques instants.

_ Armin, je vais aller la chercher. Se tourna-t-il vers le blond d'une voix déterminée.

_ Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu ne peux aller la chercher dans cet état ! Surgit un de ses compagnons aux cheveux bicolore en sortant de la pièce. Si le sergent a empêché Petra d'aller retrouver le Caporal, c'est pas pour toi qu'il dira oui pour Mikasa !

Après avoir écouté la volonté de son camarade, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Lui aussi il aurait bien évidemment voulu la secourir mais il se rendit compte après réflexion que le plus sage serait de ne rien faire. Ses yeux étaient posés dans ceux d'Eren, il maintenait fermement ses épaules, essayant de le résonner.

_ Il a raison Eren.. et puis c'est Mikasa, elle sait se débrouiller. Confirma Armin. Peut-être même qu'elle et le Caporal se sont croisés .

Malgré ces vérités, le brun était hypnotisé à l'idée de ne pas l'avoir secouru et d'être lâchement partit, ses pensées le torturaient. C'est donc d'un mouvement rude qu'il se retira de l'emprise de Jean pour s'avancer vers le couloir mais sans qu'il ne s'y attendait, ses jambes trembla et il tomba violemment à terre. Ses camarades s'empressa d'aller l'aider, sans être réellement surpris de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le jeune soldat s'était évanoui, négligeant sa santé, il ne se rendait pas compte de la gravité de son état.

* * *

_ Caporal, ça va aller ? Interrogea la jeune femme après avoir entendu un léger cri de douleur.

Elle avait ôté son haut et plus rien ne recouvrait son buste, pourtant par inquiétude elle se mit de profil pour observer son supérieur qui s'était assis pour se déchausser. Sur son dos musclé, sculpté par la lumière ambré, le regard de la soldate scrutait une plaie rougeâtre située sur son omoplate gauche.

_ Ça va .. Lui répondit-il.

Le plus fort soldat de l'humanité releva la tête pour souffler, il avait du mal à enlever ses bottes et cela l'épuisait. Mais lorsqu'il regarda la vitre, une image qu'il n'aurait jamais cru apercevoir se reflétait, il vit sa subordonnée de profil et à moitié nue. Il voyait ses formes, sa poitrine et les courbes de son corps dessiner par les braises. Il la regardait de son expression toujours neutre et rien ne lui traversait l'esprit. Même s'il ne s'y attendait pas, voir une femme nue ne le surprenait pas. Pourtant percevoir cette soldate qui en vaux cent ainsi, ne lui rendait pas non plus indifférent. Et ce fut après quelques instants, qu'il se remit à sa pénible tâche.

La pièce avait enfin une température normale et les deux soldats commençaient à se sentir beaucoup mieux. Bien que la faim était présente, ils étaient dans de meilleur condition que tout à l'heure et trouver un abri était plus primordial que de se nourrir en chassant en pleine nuit. Après s'être revêtu de vêtements secs, ils posèrent leurs uniformes près du feux pour pouvoir les remettre le lendemain.

Le Caporal se posa ensuite sur le rebord du lit se trouvant à quelques centimètres de la cheminée. Mikasa, quant à elle, elle restait debout devant l'âtre pour se réchauffer étant donné qu'elle ne portait plus qu'une chemise blanche sur le dos, qui du moins la recouvrait jusqu'au dessus du genou. Cette tenue mettait ses fines jambes à découvert et laissait subtilement transparaître sa poitrine.

Un son rauque s'échappa des lèvres du soldat, de nouveau par une douleur en revanche cela se situait dans son dos. Il tâtait du bout de ses doigts pour sentir d'où cela pouvait bien provenir.

_ Vous avez une plaie sur l'omoplate gauche. Lui informa-t-elle en s'approchant.

Elle lui proposa ensuite de l'examiner en s'asseyant près de son supérieur et il déboutonna alors son haut pour la laisser faire.

Ses doigts fins et glacés effleuraient de temps en temps sa peau et lorsqu'elle appuyait sur une certaine partie, il se crispa. Après un coup d'œil, elle replaça la chemise et il remit les boutons en place.

_ Rien de grave, elle se cicatrisera rapidement, la douleur provient principalement du bleu qui l'accompagne .

_ Bien

À ces centimètres qui les distançaient, elle pouvait apercevoir pour la première fois ses iris bleutés qui brillaient par les flammes. À cet instant, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le même Caporal de tous les jours face à elle. Même si physiquement, c'était bien lui, impassible, ses cheveux de jais contrastant son teint blafard...

Légèrement gênée après s'être aperçue qu'ils se regardèrent depuis un moment, elle décida de se lever sauf qu'elle fut retenue.

_ Toi aussi, chuchota-t-il, tu as une égratignure.

Sa subordonnée resta figer lorsqu'elle vit sa main s'approcher lentement de son visage et plus précisément de ses lèvres rosées. Il toucha délicatement la coupure qui ornait sa lèvre inférieure.

La soldate, presque "paralysé", était interdite face à ce qu'il faisait. Elle ne comprenait pas son geste pourtant elle ne l'empêchait point.

En effleurant son visage, il plaça doucement sa main vers sa joue et sa nuque et ses méches ébènes lui caressaient le dos la main. Il ressentait sur sa paume la chaleur brûlante de sa peau et ses paumettes prenaient une teinte rouge. Ses yeux nageaient dans ceux gris cendrés de Mikasa, toujours inexpressif malgré la situation. Il la rapprocha doucement vers lui et il l'embrassa.

Les secondes semblaient être des heures et les scintillements du feux s'imposaient une nouvelle fois. Après cela, aucun des deux soldats ne s'avaient quoi dire et puis ce fut finalement la jeune femme qui brisa le silence:

_ Pourquoi avez vous fait ça ?

Demandait-elle, d'une voix neutre après un mutisme qui voilait l'incompréhension.

Ce n'était pas un reproche ou autre, c'était une simple question qui expliquerait son action.

_ Pourquoi n'as tu pas refusé ?

Il ne pouvait que lui donner cette réponse car il ne connaissait tout simplement pas la raison. De plus, devant le fait accompli, il ne réussissait pas à discerner son geste. Une dizaines de secondes coulèrent puis elle se leva enfin, témoignant de son incapacité à pouvoir y répondre et mettant terme à cette situation. Des iris de couleurs océan la suivit du regard, reflétant ni déception ni réjouissance.

* * *

Une lueur s'infiltra à travers la petite fenêtre, l'aube pointait le bout de son nez après quelques heures. La douce mélodie joué par les oiseaux, faisait disparaître toute trace du vacarme du soir. Malgré le manque de sommeil, les paupières lourdes et les courbatures, il prirent finalement le chemin du retour sans reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Cependant leurs échanges n'étaient guerre pesante car au fond rien n'avait changé, il était seulement Caporal et elle une soldate.

* * *

Dans le bureau du Major, où une jeune rousse s'embarrasait pour un certain soldat, la porte s'ouvrît soudainement avec fracas faisant tomber deux trois livres d'une étagère. Et la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, tout d'abord confuse puis heureuse d'apercevoir celui qui venait de faire apparition.

_ Et bien le voilà, exclamait le commandant. Tu es enfin revenu !

_ La ferme, j'ai failli crever ! Protesta Levi en entrant difficilement dans la pièce, une béquille en bois à la main.

_ Le plus important est que tu sois de retour.

Un regard noir lui fut accordé par son subordonné, bien qu'il était son supérieur, son sarcasme l'agaçait.

Il posa ensuite son regard sur la personne qui se tenait devant le bureau, celle qu'il avait entendu hors de cette pièce, s'inquiéter pour lui.

_ Caporal, je suis contente que vous n'ayez-... enfin non.. si ! Enfin que vous soyez bien revenu Caporal . S'avançait-elle timidement vers lui.

Il apercevait ensuite les cernes nicher sous ses yeux ambres, Levi savait que sa fidèle soldate se faisait toujours du souci pour lui.

_ Merci, Petra . Lui répondit-il doucement afin qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

* * *

 ** _Voilà !_**

 ** _J'avoue, j'ai eu du mal à écrire cette suite, je n'arrêtais pas de faire des modifications..je suis perplexe sur le résultat_**

 ** _Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! ^^_**

 ** _Merci :)_**


End file.
